The present invention relates to a method of controlling the temperature of a drying machine in response to a signal representative of the drying machine temperature generated by a temperature detector.
A preset initial temperature of a drying machine prior to initiating controlled temperature changes in the drying machine is desirable for adjusting the moisture ratio of tobacco leaves. In other words the machine should be controlled to adjust the moisture ratio of raw material to a target value soon after charging of raw material. The control requirements, however are complicated, resulting in difficulty in providing good control reproductivity.